


natsume of the moonlit nights

by faith_gigliorosa



Category: Natsume Yuujinchou | Natsume's Book of Friends
Genre: AMV, Ambiguous Relationships, Ayakashi, Dolls, Dreams, Dreams vs. Reality, Fanvids, Feels, Friendship, Moonlight, Other, Youkai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 10:22:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24469441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faith_gigliorosa/pseuds/faith_gigliorosa
Summary: [It gives a vision of the simple, but it isn't much.I won't be fooled by its touch or emotional supply.]
Relationships: Natsume Takashi & Nishimura Satoru
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	natsume of the moonlit nights




End file.
